When a user first uses an electronic communications system, the user may be provided with a participant list to be used with the electronic communications system. The user may populate a participant list with identifiers of other users of the electronic communications system with which communication may occur through the electronic communications system. The task of manually categorizing entries of the participant list into groups may be inefficient or burdensome, especially when the participant list includes a large number of entries.